


In Trouble//Tony Stark

by Alice_theBrave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Imagine, Dad Tony Stark x Reader, Gen, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Uncle Happy Hogan, avengers one shot, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_theBrave/pseuds/Alice_theBrave
Summary: You're the child of Tony Stark and you get in trouble at school. //Based off of the MCU. I don't own Marvel, but I wish I did//
Kudos: 6





	In Trouble//Tony Stark

You sit outside the principal's office, listening to the muffled voices inside. 

"It won't happen again, Mr. Black," Tony's voice says. You blocked out whatever Mr. Black responded with anger. The door next to you swung open and Tony Stark stepped out.

"Let's go home, kid." 

You quietly follow him from the building, getting weird looks from your classmates as you pass. 

Outside, you slide quietly into the back of Tony's car. Happy turns the keys and starts to pull forward. 

After a couple minutes of silence, Tony speaks. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" 

You look at your feet. You felt ashamed and angry. "I'm not the one who should be in trouble," you say bitterly. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Just start from the beginning." 

"Jaks Hommid was picking on Fess for going to a therapist and about how Fess's dad had left him. Jaks is a horrible, rotten, no good, son of a-"

"(Y/N)."

"Motherless goat!" You spat. "Fess is really going through some hard stuff and Jaks has no right to be judging him."

"So you taught him a lesson?" Tony asked.

"Not untill he hit Fess. Then I did. Jaks got pitty, Fess didn't get a lick of attention, and I get sent home for defending my friend and stopping a bully."

Tony gave a small smile. "I'm proud, kid. Doing what's right even when it gets you in trouble is good." 

Your spirits lift a bit.

"But-"

You sigh. "Yea, yea. Keep the violence to a minimum."

Tony smiles. "Right."

As you trun a corner, Tony looks at you. "How about some ice cream?" 

You smile and nodd. "I'd like that."


End file.
